dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Suu
"Well, it was Suu's fault that you caught a cold... I should apologize as well. But Suu doesn't mind! Because she loves her Master!" - Suu talking by herself for the first time. Chapter 13 Suu (スー, Sū) is a Slime Girl that snuck into Kurusu's house without notice while looking for sources of water. She is the fourth girl to move in with him, albeit unofficially. Prior to her appearance Slimes were still considered fictional creatures by humans and, thanks to Ms. Smith not wanting to bother, are still thought of that way outside of the people she interacts with. Appearance See Also: Suu's Transformations As a Slime, Suu's true form is a large mass of a transparent blue gelatinous slime. She also has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips. For easier interaction with Humans, Suu shapes herself into a somewhat humanoid form that, according to Miia and Cerea, is unheard of for a Slime to be able to do. Suu normally shapes herself to be about the same size and build as Papi, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more mature form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket -- showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. While usually naked, Suu occasionally wears only a raincoat and boots, since any other clothes would just get wet and dirty from contact with her, or wouldn't fit due to her constantly changing sizes.Chapter 9 Personality At first glance, Suu seems to be a childish and simple-minded individual. She has a rather innocent, happy and sunny disposition and seems to be pretty friendly. While she does not have a malicious personality, her apparent obliviousness to the world around her can cause her to sometimes endanger people's lives by accidentally suffocating them with her own body.Chapter 8Chapter 9 Because of their similar personalities, Suu gets along very well with Papi, and they are frequently seen playing together. Suu appears to be quite impressed by the protective concern Papi has shown towards her, and seems to have chosen her friend as a role model.Chapter 9 Suu's main method of learning seems to be through mimicking the actions of others; such as Miia, Cerea, and Papi. It initially seemed like Suu was unable to talk, and the only things she said were phrases mimicked from others. Kimihito theorized that mimicking was how Suu communicated.Chapter 8Chapter 9 It's eventually shown that the childish, simple-mindedness and oblivious aspects of Suu's personality seem to be a façade she keeps up for yet unknown reasons. When she was taking care of a sick Kimihito, and the suggestions of the other girls were only making things worse, Suu dropped the façade and cured him herself. She then, in front of everybody, talked by herself to reveal she's fallen in love with him, to everyone's great shock. When called out on it, Suu immediately returned to mimicking.Chapter 13 So far, both times Suu has dropped her charade was when Kimihito was either sick or in danger, suggesting that his safety is her greatest priority.Chapter 13Chapter 20 While normally friendly, Suu can be angered when successfully provoked. So far, the only time this has happened was when both Papi and Kimhito, arguably the two people closest to her, were in danger. When Suu was angry, she showed willingness to resort to violence for the first time.Chapter 20 Even before the revelation about her true personality, it was already strongly implied Suu was more intelligent than it seemed. She did seem to genuinely enjoy playing with the children. And went out of her way to save a girl's life, despite not mimicking it from anyone. She also very carefully chose her words to ask the girl if she was okay while still pretending to mimic. She even did the same thing in an attempt to assure Papi when it seemed she (Suu) might die. She even remained calm, despite freaking out earlier when Papi flew her over a lake. And when she was saved, she comfortingly assured Papi she was okay.Chapter 09 Of all the tenants at Kimihito's residence, Suu is by far the most versatile and (due to her unpredictable personality) possibly even the most dangerous. While she will act friendly and caring towards the other residents at one moment, she is just as likely to rape the other residents as well as visitors with no provocation whatsoever. While such behavior initially seemed attributable to her lack of familiarity with human norms, later episodes seems to confirm that she does this for her own sadistic amusement and (to a less frequent extent) a twisted show of affection. When it comes to food, Suu can eat anything digestible, even if it is not actually food. Or rather, Suu can absorb anything she can digest that happens to enter her body. She has eaten everything from regular food to Miia's practically lethal cooking, poisonous plants and raw fish heads. She probably has no ability to taste what she absorbs; in the anime, she once drinks soda pop not because of the flavor, but because it's carbonated and she enjoyed the feel of the fizz. It is hinted however that she does needs some form of sustenance, as when short on food, Suu says that she can eat anything she can digest and that Kurusu didn't need to get food for her, rather than saying she didn't need to eat.Volume 2 Omakes Some of the substances she absorbs can have certain kinds of effects on her personality, until they get out of her system. Healthy water and fertilizer will increase her intelligence and give her a more sophisticated personality, like when she correctly deduced the reason for Kii's rampage and figured out how to stop it.Chapter 20Chapter 31 Poisons cause her to speak abrasively, calling Smith a leech, and the M.O.N. girls and Smith freeloaders when they ate all of Kimihito's food, as well as being vengeful, when Draco tried to attack Kimihito, molesting her after poisoning Draco.Chapter 25 Seawater will cause her to become more seductive, lustful, and amorous.Chapter 36 Temperature also has an affect on Suu, as when she becomes chilled, Suu becomes cold. Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'Liquid Body': As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with Rachne's webs. :* Invulnerability: Her physical makeup also makes her seemingly immune to any form of physical damage, as seen when Centorea's sword harmlessly passed through her.Chapter 8 Even when she solidifies herself, she is still immune to any form of blunt impact, as seen when she used herself as a living shield to protect a girl from being hit by a truck. Chapter 9 :*'Adhesive body': Suu also has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings.Chapter 8 * Poison and Disease Immunity: Due to her unique biology, Suu cannot catch any Human diseases. She is also capable of consuming any foods that could result in food poisoning to both Humans and Extraspecies, and even discerning what's poisonous and what isn't. The only side effects being that she develops a more abrasive way of speaking after eating poison and poisoning the liquid she spat at Draco.Chapter 13Chapter 25 :*'Poison expulsion': After absorbing poison, Suu can expel it out of her mouth in a stream with a good deal of force, paralyzing those that get hit by it.Chapter 25 *'Water absorption': As it's seemingly her only basic need, Suu is capable of absorbing water into her body. All she has to do is make physical contact with water and it will be absorbed.Chapter 9 However, it's not clear if it happens automatically or if Suu can control it. Depending on how much water she absorbs she can also change her size and body proportions.Chapter 9 She can also expel her internal water in pressurized streams from any part of her body.Chapter 9 Suu is also capable of filtering her own internal water.Chapter 13 Her breasts are capable of storing the same volume of water as a fish tank.Volume 2 Omakes :*'Absorptive properties': Suu's personality, appearance and even abilities can change depending on which substance she has recently absorbed, though over time she will return to normal. Taking in water that is full of minerals will increase her intelligence by a notable degree and make her speech more sophisticated,Chapter 31 while taking in poisonous liquids will make her more rude and make bubbles come from her body and turns her purple. The water she expels also becomes poisonous as well.Chapter 25 Likewise, taking in seawater will make her more mature (in both appearance and personality) and lustful.Chapter 36 The most extreme example was when Suu absorbed a full tank of experimental fertilizer, which caused her to grow to gigantic proportions, made her seemingly more intelligent, grow extra hair tentacles and allow her to fire an "atomic breath" from her mouth.Chapter 20Episode 10 :*'Conscious digestion': Suu can choose whether or not whatever falls into her to be digested or not, this way, when a member of the house falls into her the only danger they will face is the threat of drowning. Any organic material (liquid or solid) can be dissolved and absorbed. *'Healing': Suu has shown that she is capable of curing at least a severe cold by having the sick person drink from her internal water. The exact process behind this hasn't been revealed.Chapter 13 She can also heal simple wounds such as cuts by putting them in her mouth.Chapter 30 *'Shapeshifting': Suu seems to have an almost complete control over her own biology, which grants her shapeshifting powers that might even surpass that of a Shapeshifter like Doppel. For one, Suu can mimic the appearance of anyone, Human and Extraspecies alike.Chapter 13 Suu's shapeshifting is so versatile, she can even transform into clothes or objects, like boxes. She seems to have enough control over her own anatomy that she can control her own solidity and texture, as seen when she transformed into clothes without making whoever wore her wet. Miia once thought of using this ability to have Suu be "worn" by Papi and Mero to disguise them as Humans. The disguises were capable of fooling Kimihito and Ms Smith.Chapter 18 However, unlike Shapeshifters, Suu's shapeshifting has one major drawback: her antenna and signature eyes will always be visible.Chapter 13Chapter 18 Also, repeatedly changing forms in a short time is exhausting for her.Chapter 18 The slime that makes up her eyes stores the information she needs to imitate people accurately.Volume 2 Omakes :*'Size shifting': Suu changes in size depending on the amount and type of water in her body. The more water she absorbs, the larger (and more voluptuous) she becomes, with seawater having a more noticable effect. Also, with the absorption of certain products, such as a full tank of experimental fertilizer, she can grow to be giant size. *'Slime Tentacles': The two tentacles that are part of her "hair" are actually prehensile appendages. They can grab things, absorb water and perform tentacle rape. They might be more useful than her hands, as those are not that strong due to a lack of muscle and bone.Volume 2 Omakes *'No sense of taste': Since Suu's mouth is only ornamental, she may not have a sense of taste. Because of this, she has no problem eating food that tastes absolutely disgusting, such as Miia's cooking, or things that aren't considered food. However, on episode 6 of the anime series. Suu is shown with the others to be suffering the effects of Miia's cooking. While this could be just her mimicking everyone else or just the effects of Miia's cooking. This does raise a possibility of Suu having a sense of taste.Volume 2 Omakes *'Voice-Mimicry': Suu is also capable of mimicking people's voices, though this is done through the combination of copying the person's general attitude, mannerisms, and raising or lowering her voice as necessary. In the anime it's shown that while her voice may not sound exactly the same, there is no question to whom she's speaking to of whom she's supposed to be.Chapter 13 *'Mind reading': When touching someone's head with her antenna, called her "Slime Feeler", Suu can view their memories, thoughts and emotions.Chapter 13 She can vocalize the subject's inner monologue in real time, allowing her to broadcast their true thoughts and intentions to everyone in her immediate area.Chapter 14 *'Fast learner': Suu also seems to be a fast learner, having learned to talk interact with others in few days, and later on is able to mimic her friend's word-for-word in order to help them "talk" with Kimihito while he was sick, and eventually started speaking on her own. *'Eidetic memory': It's implied Suu may possess eidetic memory, as she was capable of perfectly memorizing and mimicking everything that was said and demonstrated to her when Kimihito was sick.Chapter 13 *'Acting': Suu seems to be a convincing enough actress that she can fool everybody around her into thinking she's not as smart than she actually is.Chapter 13 *'Miscellaneous': Suu has no need to breathe. Volume 2 Omakes *'Weaknesses': Despite all these strengths, Suu is not invincible. Throwing her in a body of water can temporarily immobilize and stun her, as she becomes diluted.Chapter 8 If the body of water is large enough, like a lake, the dilution effect would be strong enough to kill her.Chapter 9 Heavy rain is also dangerous to her, as the impact of all the water drops dissolves any part of her body exposed to it.Chapter 13 :: Also, exposing her to higher temperatures dries her out. Chapter 12 If she dries out, she shrinks in size, to the point where she can fit in a small bucket, and makes her lose her humanoid form. Chapter 10 However, doing so is the equivalent of starving her, and during that time Suu will mercilessly molest anything with even the slightest trace of moisture on them, no matter the circumstances.Chapter 10 :: Additionally, due to being a living liquid, she is also susceptible to freezing temperatures.Chapter 31 Skills and Statistics Main: Suu/Game Stats Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters Plot Suu first appeared in a pot while Kurusu was teaching Miia how to cook. The slime latched onto her face and knocked her out before darting into a crack. After Cerea tells him what it was, Kurusu goes to wet a cloth for Miia's head; only for the slime to pop out of the small bucket he was using. Cerea tried to strike at it with her sword; with no success. Suu then rushed them and left; leaving them both covered in her slime. The slime later watched Cerea and Kurusu as they washed each-other in the shower but when some of her slime drips in Kurusu's hand, she was found and both Cerea and Kurusu panicked causing Cerea to slip and get knocked out. The slime then wrapped up Kurusu and revealed a humanoid form; much to his shock. She then began to hug and wash him, mimicking the actions of the other girls while using her body to rinse him. But then she accidentally absorbed his head into her body, almost drowning him. However Kurusu dove into the water to get her off by diluting her. Later, after she expelled excess water to reform back into her normal form, Kurusu, Miia, and Cerea debated on what to do with her while she played video games with Papi in the background. Chapter 8 After a while she begins taking in and touching many things she can get. She then shows them that she learns by mimicking them when Papi told them about her name she gave her. Chapter 9 After Papi overhears them debating to turn her in, the harpy flies off carrying the slime prompting Kimihito to follow. By the time he catches up to them, Suu has absorbed the water from the river, causing her to expand into a more mature form (Notably with an increased bust size). After seeing Suu playing with the children, Kimihito comes to the conclusion that she hasn't done anything to warrant her a problem. However, this moment is cut short when a car being recklessly driven by the racist couple drives into and nearly smashes a young girl against a concrete wall, only for Suu to take the blow and absorb it. Suu falls as the wall breaks, Papi trying to catch her due to the river below, causing Kimihito to drive the wrecked car into the river to break her fall before she ends up in the water. He then calls home to state he wishes to keep Suu around, only to find out Smith has seen the slime Zoological Classification The Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a liminal race whose bodies are composed almost entirely of a gelatinous substance. This particular species is a rare, almost unheard of, variety of Slime that mimics the appearance of a human woman. Trivia * Suu is currently the only pseudohuman monster living in the Kurusu House. * She is the only girl not to be brought to Kurusu by Ms. Smith. * She was the only character who did not have a name, but rather one was given to her by Papi. ** Like the other girls however, her name (Suu) is derived from her species name, "Slime", if given an elongation kana at the end of the Su kana. *** Papi had named her such after the Japanese onomatopoeic sound slimy objects make ("Suu"). *** In chapter 10 her romanized name is shown to be "Sue", but that didn't catch on even in the official translation, so it was changed. * When Cerea mentions she's disappointed to learn slimes are not as easy to kill as RPGs had led her to believe, she is referencing the Dragon Quest games, where Slimes (which happen to be the same color as Suu) are usually the very first random enemy encounter and are the easiest monster in the series to defeat. * One of the running gags in the manga and anime is that whenever any liquid is spilled onto one of the girls, Suu will instantly molest them to get the moisture and coincidentally, she knows where their weaknesses are located and will molest them there. ** Another one of Suu's running gags is that she sometimes "molests" Rachnera, either for fun or for payback for tying up the rest of the household. Being a slime, Rachnera is unable to tie her up. ** Another would be that Suu would "molest" another character if they show any signs of threat to either her or the others. * The anime shows that Suu is able to hum and at least say simple words without forming a visible mouth. * Profile Stickers and MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is January 31st. *When in humanoid form, Suu's nipples are inverted. Inverted Nipples is a natural condition where the nipple, instead of pointing outward from the breast, is retracted into the breast. As natural as having an "inny" bellybutton or an "outy" belly button, inverted nipples tend to 'pop out' by stimulation or during pregnancy and breastfeeding. According to a study, about 10% of all nipples are inverted. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters